Teachers Like To Play
by dreamscarred
Summary: The continuation of sexual education of Cody Rhodes has taught by Randy Orton. M/M Slash NC-17 This is a sequel to Let Me Teach You.


**title: **Teachers Like To Play  
**rating:** NC-17  
**pairing: **Candy  
**summary:** The continuation sexual education of Cody Rhodes(16) has taught by Randy Orton(21). Sequel to let me teach you.  
**warnings:** Masturbation, Sex, Toys, Public Handjob  
**disclaimer:** I wished I owned them but I don't.  
**beta:** None, all mistakes are my own.

Cody for the first time in his life was dreaming, a dream he was quite proud to have has his first. He was in a classroom surround by students, and the course was sexual education 101. The teacher in the front of the room wore a full suit, and thick plastic frame glasses that covered very familiar blue grey eyes. The bell rang and class was dismissed Cody stood and headed for the door when the teacher grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Mr. Rhodes, I'd like for you to stay behind for a moment," the teacher pulled off his glasses.

"Am I in trouble sir?" Cody looked into the steel blue eyes.

"No, I just want to offer you a chance for some extra credit," The teacher moved behind the young man a wrapped his arms around his waist. Placing a kiss to Cody's next the older man cupped the younger's crotch.

"Mr. Orton what are you doing," Cody moaned.

Randy was also having a very sexual dream. He and Cody were in the back of his beat up car and in the process of stripping each other nude. "Yeah Codes, get on top of me," Randy grabbing whatever piece of skin he could get his hand on. The car windows were steaming up, loud rock music was blaring from the stereo and the stench of cigarettes and sex were in the air.

"Yeah you're so thick," Cody began to ride Randy.

"Oh fuck yes, take it all," Randy threw his head back.

In the real world both men's bodies sought each other's out on the futon. Cody was on top of Randy and the two men where grinding into each other furiously. "Oh Cody," Randy's eyes flutter open and realized he was grinding with the young man. "Codes, you awake," Randy didn't stop moving his hips; it was feeling way too good.

"Oh, Mr. Orton," Cody moaned arching his back and clutching Randy's shoulders.

"Damn he's actually having a nice wet dream," Randy felt Cody's wet cock rub on his stomach. "Oh yes, a really wet one," Randy closed his eyes and licked him lip hoping Cody might cum on him.

"Oh harder, yes," Cody was squirming on top of Randy. Randy just couldn't resist, slowly he let a finger breech the young man on top of him. Cody responded happily by bucking back on it letting a trail of pre cum leak onto Randy. After all the events of the last day and a half Randy was proud to see Cody enjoying his own body, even if he was asleep.

"Hmmm, Mr. Orton, huh?" Randy smirked realizing Cody must be having a naughty teacher type dream. Randy crooked his finger in the dreaming body of Cody. Thinking to himself Randy thought of some of the hot for teacher dreams and pornos he had watched in the past. "Mr. Rhodes, I want to spank you with my meter stick," Randy gave Cody ass a squeeze then a light smack.

"No don't pull out," Cody moaned in his sleep. In his dream Mr. Orton now had him bent over an old style desk Cody griping the chair hard. His teacher behind him with his tie loosened and just his pants undone fucking him. The awake and real Randy smile just grew when Cody admitted in the dream he was getting hammered and not wanting it to stop. Randy gently pulled his finger out, pouting at the whimper that left Cody's lips.

"Don't worry I'm about to give you A+," Randy searched around the futon for the lube they had used the night before. Finding it Randy popped the cap and lubed up his fingers. He smeared the wet substance up and down Cody's crack, making the young man buck against his chest. "I'm such a good friend, helping you get you first wet dream orgasm," Randy's mind started listing all the firsts Randy had claimed of Cody's just hours prior.

"Oh Mr. Orton, fuck me," Cody arched up has Randy let his first finger re-breach Cody. Randy's freshly lubed finger swirled around once coating the inner walls before he let a second join it. "You're huge," Cody was completely engrossed in his dream. Randy figure he could actually start ramming his dick in the kid and he really did want to ram up into the hot almost virginal heat. However he wouldn't, he felt that would be like raping Cody, he would never do that to him ever. He might have been a bastard for seducing Cody's virginity away from him last night but he would never force or take Cody without his consent. Randy was content with finger fucking Cody to help bring him off while his own painful erection smear pre cum over his thighs.

"Want you to cum," Randy whispered into Cody's ear. The dream teacher version of him in Cody's dream whispered the same. Cody was a shaking mass in Randy's arms, he knew Cody was about to cover him. Randy curled his fingers a final time striking Cody's prostate, sending the dreamer over. Randy stretched his stomach out has he felt the warm streams coat his abs and upper chest. Cody was convulsing above him as he continued to rubbing the little nub of nerves inside the young man making the orgasm continue until the last bit of cum dribble out of Cody.

"Huh, What," Cody woke up staring at the cocky grin plastered on Randy's face.

"Hey horny beauty," Randy chuckled. "Thanks for the morning shower," Cody looked down and saw the cum splattered all over Randy.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Cody couldn't believe what he had done.

"It's ok. I like that I got the out-come," Randy placed the emphasis on the word come. "Of your first wet dream. You remember any of it?" Cody blushed he did remember his vivid dream starting the man beneath him. "I see the blush you remember. Besides you were talking you your sleep you know. I believe you were moaning, fuck me Mr. Orton," Cody's bushing increase and he lie flush against Randy forgetting the cum covering the older man's chest.

"You heard that," Cody was beyond embarrassed. Sure he had lost his virginity to Randy the night before as well as various other lessons but really didn't want the older man to know about his newest fantasy.

"Yeah, I heard and I would love to hear you call me it later when I teach you," Randy stroked Cody's hair kissing the young man's neck. "Teach you how to rim, and maybe the wonder of sex toys," Randy didn't give Cody time to respond as he rolled them over so he was on top. "But right now since you woke me up from my wet dream. Well I'm going to return your little morning present," Randy sat up on his haunches wrapping his large strong hand around his shaft. Cody just looked on in awe as Randy hand expertly moved up and down getting his cock wet with pre-cum. Randy's grunted he was already close from all the grinding he and Cody did when Cody was dreaming. Plus the feeling of Cody's seamen running down his chest was making his mind think of all the things he want to do with Cody before it was time for him to leave.

"Randy," Cody reached up and let his fingers touch the wet head of Randy's shaft.

"Close your eyes, fuck, and open your mouth, yeah" Randy moved closer to Cody's face. "It's time, uh, for your first facial," Cody screwed his eyes shut and parted his lips. Randy thrusting his hips, making his cock drive through the tunnel of his hand. "Cody," Randy let out a breathy moan and shot onto the young man's face. Cody could taste the salty liquid on his lips, slowly he ran his tongue across them enjoying his first true taste of cum. Randy leaned down lapping up the splashes of cum on Cody's face. "You look so hot," Randy continued cleaning Cody.

"It doesn't taste they way I expected," Cody licked his lips trying to savory Randy's essence.

"Tastes good doesn't it," Randy licked up a thick string. "I love the taste personally and you have the best I've ever tasted. When you shot down my throat yesterday, it was like drinking the finest wine," Randy lifted up and smirked. "I will be tasting you again."

"So what's the plan for today then," Cody ran his hand over Randy's cum stained abs. "Mr. Orton."

"We're going shopping, toy shopping," Randy pulled away getting off the fold out. "But first let's fold up the couch and get dressed.

**xxx**

Cody sat in the passenger seat of Randy's car, eating some McMuffins for their breakfast. "Randy, am I even old enough to get into a sex store?" Cody spoke his mouth full of food.

"They won't say anything. They know people have to learn somehow and get lube somewhere," Randy popped the last bit of his hash brown into his mouth.

"So what exactly are we going there for anyway?" Cody knew Randy had said toys but Cody was hoping for a little more detail on what type of toy.

"Educational purposes," Randy laughed and balled up the wax holder his hash brown had been in throwing it into the back seat. "I mean you're going to need something to play with when you go home. You might be lucky and find a fuck buddy at home but if not at least you'll have a plastic friend. Or maybe jelly, if I had more money I'd get you a glass one," Randy started the loud engine of his beat up second hand car.

"Maybe you should save your money and get a new car," Cody put his garbage into the brown paper bag it had came in.

"Fuck that. A new car would cost me thousands. I won't be needing a car when I hit the main roster," Randy slapped the dash board. "Fucking gas needles not working again."

"Don't pound to hard or the engine might fall out," Cody snickered.

"Fuck off, if the engines going to fall out it will be from me pounding you in the backseat," Randy pulled onto the road and floored the pedal.

"Jesus Randy, slow down," Cody gripped his seat has Randy passed a car. "God at least now I won't die a virgin."

"I'm not going to kill us," Randy pulled down a street. "I know how to handle my baby," Randy pulled into a parking lot of a brick building that had the windows blacked out. "We're here."

"So I'll wait here," Cody fidgeted with his seat belt.

"Come on, your next lesson is in there," Randy reached over and unclipped Cody's seat belt. Cody cringed has a little bell rang signaling their entrance into the store. Randy nodded at the clerk behind the counter who just waved at them. "Don't be nervous," Randy pulled Cody into a secluded area in the back of the store which seemed to focus on the homosexual consumer. "If you want to know what something is just ask me ok?" Randy patted Cody on the back and walked up to bottles of lube.

"Well it's pretty obvious what these are for," Cody picked up a small dildo.

"Yeah. But some you can wear all day, some you can share, some are better at hitting your sweet spot, and so on," Randy was trying to decide between two bottles of flavored lube. "Do you like strawberry or orange taste?"

"What?" Cody looked over to Randy. "To eat?"

"Yeah, I want to teach you to, well I'm not going to spoil it. But you'll want a little add flavor. So the flavor I usually get is strawberry but this orange one is new and doesn't taste too bad," Randy flicked the cap and squeezed the orange lube on his fingers. "Here baby, have a taste," Cody stepped over to Randy glancing about to see if anyone could see them. Seeing no one he quickly suckled the finger.

"It's kind of bitter," Cody wasn't really struck on the flavor.

"Strawberry it is," Randy put the other bottle down. "See any toys you like," Randy wrapped his arms around Cody pulled the young man flush against his chest.

"I kind of want one of those porn videos," Cody pointed up at the selection videos.

"You'll only get a few uses out of those and they become stale," Randy cupped Cody through his jeans. "Besides after tonight, your toy will flood you with memories of me," Randy ground his hardening cock into Cody's ass. "This one," Randy reached over picking up a blue ribbed jelly dildo.

"That's huge," Cody was handed the toy.

"Smaller than my dick," Randy nuzzled Cody's neck. "Perfect for play and for keeping you tight," Randy nipped at Cody's neck. "I want to see you take it in for the first time," Randy's hands continued palming Cody through his jeans.

"Randy, stop that," Cody hissed. "You're getting me hard."

"I know, time for your first lesson of the day," Randy whispered. "How to make a man cum with a few touches and words."

"Randy no, we're in public," Cody moaned has his rough jeans rubbed against his cock.

"Want you so bad. You're a little slut," Randy pushed him back so he could feel Randy's growing erection. Cody went to speak but Randy covered his mouth. "No words. Just listen and learn the things a man likes to hear," Randy's hand dipped between Cody's legs massaging the denim covered balls. "I want to stick my hot rod down your throat. Make you choke on it," Cody's head rolled back Randy's words doing things they shouldn't. "Then I'm going to pull it out of that hot battered throat and ram it in that sweet ass. Yeah, fuck that ass and wrap my hand around your throat just like this," Randy lift the hand that had been teasing Cody's chest. Wrapping it gently around Cody's throat knowing that an actual choke would scare the sixteen year old.

"Randy please, I'm so close," Cody whimpered. "I can't cum in the middle of a store," Cody was scared and embarrassed by what was happening. Yet the thrill being in public was pumping through his veins making him want everything Randy was doing.

"I want you to cum, spray your little itty bitty underwear with hot cum," Randy grinded harder pushing Cody's groin into his hand. He could feel Cody's jeans getting damper he knew just a little more and the boy would be coming. Randy moved his hand off Cody's neck and moved it up over Cody's mouth. "Just in case. I'll let you scream when I get you home alone," Randy increases efforts the wet spot growing. Cody bit Randy's hand to help hold back his scream has he came in his pants. When the orgasm subsided Cody pushed Randy's hand from his mouth.

"Bastard!" Cody glared has Randy undid the button of Cody's jean. "What the hell are you doing now?" Randy dipped his hand into Cody's pants.

"Told you'd I was going to have another taste," Randy pulled out his cum covered fingers. "Look at it, mmm," Randy sucked the creamy cum from his fingers. Cody huffed and quickly refastened your pants.

"I can't believe you. I can't let the clerk see me like this," Cody looked down at the huge wet spot on his pants.

"Go out to the car. Here take the keys," Randy took the blue dildo Cody had been holding the whole time. "I'll buy this for you."

"I still think I should get something smaller," Cody glanced over at the selection of toys.

"Nonsense, this one is just right and I'm buying it for you," Randy smirked. "My little protégée," Cody just bit his lip and walked away hoping no one would see the spot on his pants. "Now what else should I get," Randy selected another item he was sure Cody wouldn't object to too much.

Cody sat in the car pants undone with unused napkins from their take out breakfast wiping up the mess Randy had help him make. Cody looked at the cum soaked napkins, he couldn't believe how quick he went from virgin to what felt like Randy's personal teen whore.

A part of him was completely enjoying what was going on and the other part of him felt used. He knew Randy was trying to help him be sexual prepared for the world but Cody hated that to Randy this was just a friendly fuck buddy. Cody wanted Randy to be more. He knew it was foolish, he had gotten his one hidden desire yesterday of Randy being his first. However it just left him wanting so much more with the older man. To be so much more to Randy.

"Hey earth to Cody," Randy shut the driver's side door. "You look deep in thought something wrong?"

"No it's nothing," Cody looked to the window he just couldn't bring himself to meet Randy's eyes. Randy could tell something was bothering the younger man.

"Bullshit. Look if it's about what I did in there," Cody looked over at Randy chewing his lip. "I'm…"

"It's not that," Cody felt Randy cup his face.

"Baby-boy, what is it?" Randy searched Cody's face seeing if it would reveal an answer.

"I don't want to talk about it here," Cody wasn't even sure if he could talk about it at the apartment. Randy brushed his fingers over Cody's lips seeing the young man looked pained at the touch. Cody was pained by the touch because he could keep the loving touches forever.

Cody wasn't sure he would be able to tell Randy what was wrong when they made it back to the apartment, tell him that he didn't want this to be a onetime thing. That he felt like Randy was just using him for a fuck toy, and that he didn't want Randy to stop. Cody was trying to steel himself so that he would be able to enjoy whatever sexual assault Randy was preparing because having sex with Randy even for a few days would be better than never having sex with him at all.

Randy could tell something wasn't right with Cody. He was worried he pushed too far in the store, Cody was only sixteen. A sixteen year old that only yesterday learned to masturbate. Who was he to jerk Cody off in a public place. Randy was regretting sleeping with Cody, and not. His emotions started conflicting with in him just as Cody's were has he gazed out at the road. Cody was flying home tomorrow, Randy never knew when he would see him again. It dawned on Randy that Cody leaving tomorrow could be what was bothering the young man. That Cody couldn't have a relationship, that he was just a one night stand. Randy clutched the stirring wheel until his knuckles went white; it was his fault Cody was feeling like that. If he hadn't pulled that stunt in the sex store Cody might have felt sad when he left but not like a whore, like a slut. "Oh god," Randy whispers realizing he called Cody a slut in the store. Randy was scrambling in his mind he only had ten minutes until they reached his apartment and he could make sure Cody understood he was more to Randy than that.

Walking into the apartment Cody flopped down on the couch has Randy set the bag of the sex shop purchases on the next to the couch. "So lesson time," Cody put on a phony excited voice.

"No. Cody you're going to tell me what's wrong," Randy sat on the couch pulling Cody into his lap. "Because if you don't I'm going to guess and I'm sure I can guess right."

"I can't because I don't want to fuck up what we were going to do," Cody looked away from Randy.

"It's already fucked up. Look I'm sorry about what happen in the store," Randy pulled Cody closer. "I'm sorry I called you a slut in the heat of the moment."

"You calling me a slut didn't bother me. I know you were just showing me," Cody sighed. "It bothers me that all we can ever be is fuck buddies. Friends with benefits. Like it's only a nice thing you're doing showing me all about sex."

"I don't want you to feel like that. Do you know how many of my wet dreams have stared you, since that time in the DiBiase's pool. You're my best friend Cody, you mean more to me than a fuck buddy," Randy made Cody look him in the eye. "Cody I'm not doing this just as a favor, because I'm your friend. When I say I want you I mean it. I wanted all those first I took from you yesterday to be with me and not some random guy. To be with me so that they would be with some one that cares about you. That loves you."

"You love me? Yeah like a friend not how a," Cody let his voice trail off.

"Not like a boyfriend. I wish I could be but we're still living in two different worlds," Randy kissed Cody. "I'm not going to stay faithful to you for three years. I can't hold your hand and walk you to prom. I can't be that."

"I know," Cody blinked back tears. Cody knew Randy was speaking from the heart and by doing so Cody was cutting out a bigger piece of his heart and handing it to Randy. "It just hurts that in a few years I'll see you with someone else and wish it was me."

"You don't know that. It could be the reverse. Or we might not feel that way at all," Randy pulled Cody down on top of him laying out of the couch. "You know I don't love you like a boyfriend and I don't love you like a friend. It's entirely different, I can't give it a word besides love," Randy ran his large hands soothingly up and down Cody's back.

"I'm glad we did everything yesterday Randy. I, I want to do the things you had plotted out for today," Cody sniffed. "I want your lessons still Mr. Orton."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you again," Randy felt Cody kiss the side of his neck.

"Show me how to use my present," Cody smiled the tears fading from his eyes. He knew he couldn't keep Randy or stay forever with Randy. For now he would let himself be satisfied know he was more than a fuck and that this moment in time belong only to them. A moment to be carved into their memories to be replayed like a movie on lonely nights.

"I will teach you all about it. But first I want to make you hot," Randy grabbed the back of Cody's neck and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. Cody and Randy rutted they're hips together they hands trying to touch any piece of exposed skins that they could find.

"Randy," Cody panted has the tattooed man's hands dipped teasingly into the back of his pants.

"Got to teach you to tease," Randy let his tongue lap at Cody's lips Teach you to beg me, beg for Mr. Orton," Randy flashed a quick smirked and went back to kissing Cody.

"Mr. Orton, shouldn't we unfolded the futon?" Cody pushed himself up so he was straddling Randy much like Randy had him this morning.

"Nah, I'm going to teach you to couch fuck," Randy pulled his shirt off. "Let me up so I can get our first demonstrative item."

"No, I want to show a little of what I learn yesterday," Cody bent down and took a copper nipple in his mouth. Randy let out a small whimper has he felt the bud tighten and harden in Cody's mouth. Cody moved his mouth to the other one running the tip of his wet pink tonight around the out part of the nipple.

"You are such a fast learn," Randy arched his back as Cody closed his teeth on the pert nipple. "Yeah pull on it just like that, oh yeah," Randy closed his eyes while Cody kissed all over his body.

"So Mr. Orton," Cody kissed right under Randy's belly button his chin brushing Randy's jeans. "If I'm a good little boy will I get an extra credit assignment?"

"If you mean my dick up your ass, fuck yeah, I'll give you an extra credit assignment. Maybe even two rounds of extra credit," Randy propped himself up on his elbows and watched Cody unzip his pants slowly pulling them down the thick legs.

"No underwear Randy?" Cody finished pushing the pants to the floor. "How did you get away with no wet spot?"

"You never looked," Randy grinned. "I had a nice wet one."

"Wait did you?" Cody was now wondering if Randy came too in the store.

"Maybe. You'll never know if I went to and asked that clerk where the washroom was or not," Randy sat up on the couch and reached for Cody's fly. "Be a good student, get naked," Randy got off the couch and grabbed the bag of sex toys.

"So what else did you buy beside that dildo and lube?" Cody eyed up the bag noting it wasn't very big.

"Just those and one little surprise that we get to share," Randy pulled out the blue dildo and the strawberry lube before tucking the bag under the folded foldout couch. "Sit down and pull your knees to your chest," Randy got on his knees and moved to the couch so he his face was inches from Cody's opening.

"So is going in?" Cody eyed the dildo that was next to him.

"Mr. Blue, I guess that's good enough name for it. No this is the lesson I said was suppose to be this morning," Randy opened the flavored lube and poured some on Cody's balls letting it drip off them on to his entrance and the couch.

"Rimming, what is that?" Cody had never heard that term before. Randy didn't answer him instead he nuzzled Cody's pucker hole with lips before pressing his tongue against it. "Oh god," Cody felt his eyes roll in the back of his head. Randy's tongue curled and teased around the pink flesh.

"Like that?" Randy spoke against the entrance his hot breath teasing the sensitive area.

"Yes," Cody smiled rimming was something he was very glad to learn. He pushed his hips forward trying to get Randy's tongue in deeper. Cody groaned feeling Randy pushed his cheeks apart licking up the left cleft and down the right. Randy worked his tongue in and out drawing more mews and whimpers from Cody.

"So ready to try for me?" Randy pulled back his lips slick and wet with lube and spit.

"I think so," Cody picked up the toy. "Help me?" Randy wrapped his hand around Cody's and helped him guide it down to his entrance.

"Take it slow. It's not a race. Should never be a race with masturbation," Randy controlled Cody's hand letting the head of the toy slip past the tight ring of muscle. Randy noticed Cody's body break out in a small flush and his erection faded a bit. "Don't let go. Wiggle it around and when you feel ready push it in some more."

"Wait aren't you, oh fuck," Randy took Cody into his mouth. Randy bobbed his head with a tight warm suction bring the wilted cock back to life. Cody did what Randy suggested and wiggled the toy letting more go up inside of him his body welcoming it. Cody felt the burn in his ass like last night when Randy took him, but the toy was smaller so it wasn't has harsh.

"Focus on my mouth baby. It will help you relax," Randy relaxed his throat and took Cody all the way down. Cody closed his eyes and pictured Randy in the suit he had worn in his dream this morning. He was sitting on Randy's classroom desk and not the dingy couch. The fantasy helped loosen his body and he began slowly working the toy in and out.

"Oh Mr. Orton," Randy pulled back from cocks now saliva slick cock.

"Say Randy, say my name," Randy looked down watching Cody slowly fuck himself with the dildo.

"I want you Randy, I want to feel you," Cody removed the toy. Randy dove for spreading the cheeks looking at the wide open hole. Kissing at it Randy moved his tongue again tasting Cody's self lubrication.

"Time for you to show me what you've learned," Randy go on to the couch leaning on the back of it and sticking his ass out. "Lube or not lube it's up to you. Now take your test," Cody dropped his legs and turned to Randy.

"You want me to rim you and use the dildo on you?" Cody wanted to be sure of what Randy wanted.

"Just the rimming. I'll let you know when you're done," Randy adjusted parting his legs wider. "Then we'll share the surprise," Cody put his hands on Randy firm ass. Squeezing them he looked at the lube and the and Randy's enticing puckered skin. Cody thought about it, if he didn't like the taste he could always add lube. Cody gently let his tongue touch the hole seeing what the taste was like.

"It's not that bad," Cody took another lick.

"No it's not. I still like doing it with the flavored lube personally," Randy bent so his hole hit Cody's tongue making it go in a little ways. Cody poked his tongue swirling it to wet Randy's inner walls, reaching blindly he grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers with it.

"Can I try something," Cody voice showed his nervousness. Randy looked over his shoulder and saw Cody's fingers dripping with lube.

"Stick one in, just go slow," Randy licked his lips and kept look at Cody. Cody kissed Randy's entrance before circling it with his finger smearing the lubricant around. Cody pushed his finger in Randy to the first knuckle, leaning he added his tongue. "You're doing it right," Randy rocked his hips getting Cody's finger to go deeper. "Move it around, stretch me out," Randy closed his eyes and ran his tongue over his upper lip. Cody stopped moving again.

"Can I try two?" Cody pulled his single finger out.

"Yes, make sure to scissor them," Randy rested his head on the back of the couch. Cody crossed his fingers together and pushed them in gaining a hiss from Randy.

"Are you a vir…"

"No, it's just been a while," Randy mumbled into the back of the couch.

"Should I use more lube?"

"No you're good. Spread your fingers, yeah, that's it, fuck," Randy dug his nails into the couch. "Just a little more Cody and I'm going to show you the surprise," Randy reached under his body and gave his neglected cock a few quick tugs. "Ok, pull out," Randy rolled onto his back panting.

"So can I get this bag that you tucked under the couch?" Cody licked one of his fingers.

"Yes," Randy watched Cody pull the bag out. Cody could tell that in the plastic bag there was another dildo shaped object. Removing it he then held in his hand a very long dildo a bit slimmer than his new blue one.

"How am I…"

"It's for both of us. One end for you and one for me," Randy moved down to the floor in front of Cody. "Do you want to?" Randy checked Cody's face for fear but saw none.

"Put it in me?" Cody laid back on the floor and spread his legs for Randy. Randy crawled across the carpeted floor with the toy until his body was over Cody's.

"Suck on my end, baby, get it wet while," Randy licked the toy. "I get your end ready," Cody took the end into mouth giving it a sloppy blow job. Boy men holding their mouths loose so their fluids coated the toy making it slick for entry. Randy pulled the double end dildo out of Cody's mouth and moved it to the younger man's pucker hole. Cody moaned has Randy pushed it in through the tight muscles. "Don't push on it yet."

"Okay," Cody leaned up on his elbows. Randy set his legs over Cody's thighs and picked up his end. Randy put his hand on Cody's knee and used his hips to get the toy inside him. Not caring about the pain Randy pushed down on the toy until his and Cody's balls where almost touching. Cody seen that Randy's face was scrunched up and he looked in pain. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, like I said it's been a while. I just need a minute to adjust," Randy's panted his face relaxing. "Rock your hips with me," Randy and Cody started rocking on the dildo letting their bodies find a rhythm on it. Cody flopped back and groaned loudly has Randy rocked a little hard making the toy brush his sweet spot.

"Randy, do that again," Cody cried out has pushed on the toy trying to get it to press that spot. Both of them worked their hips harder trying to get the occasional brush of the prostate which would cause one of them to holler out in pleasure. Cody reached down to touch his swollen erection.

"No don't, I don't want you to get close yet," Randy sat up and gripped the exposed dildo between their sweating bodies. "Brace yourself," Randy jerked his hand back and forth moving the dildo in and out as hard as he could. "Fuck!"

"Randy, fucking hell," Cody thrashed around on the floor. Randy got off the toy and just pumped it violently in and out of Cody, nailing the prostate. "Please, I'm going to cum if you keep that up."

"See I told you toys are great," Randy ripped the dildo out of Cody. Randy clutch Cody's ankles and dragged him over to the couch bending him so his back was braced against the couch. Cody's legs were flipped over his feet almost touching his ears. "Comfy?" Randy got up on the couch hooking his feet over the back and planting his arms on each side of Cody's head in a push up position. Randy aligned with Cody's entrance and lowered his hips letting his cock slid all the way in the prepared wet hole.

"Will this be the last time," Cody ran his finger tips over Randy's sweat drenched forehead.

"There will never be a last time," Randy began pushing up and down with his arms pumping his cock deep into Cody striking the nub of nerves.

"You right, there will always be a chance for a next time," Cody sat up and kissed Randy's chest. Both of them groaning out at each other, Randy's hips started working faster getting closer to his release. He felt himself get closer and closer but he denied himself release. Randy pulled out and dropped down to the floor pulled Cody on top of him kissing him.

"Tell me a position you want, any just name it," Randy couldn't give Cody the time to answer just yet he was too hungry for the young man's mouth. Randy and Cody's tongues did battle each wanting to devour the other's mouth.

"Doggy," Cody moaned into the kiss. Not breaking the Randy pulled Cody to his feet and pulled him to the side of the couch. He bent Cody over the arm of the couch and rammed back in. Cody felt the rough fabric of the futon rub his leaking cock. "Can I touch myself now?" Cody asked starting to feel that urge building.

"Yes," Randy groaned feeling his own orgasm approaching fast. Cody arched up jerking his dick in his hand rapidly. Randy wrapped his hand around Cody's neck pulling him up right into a kiss using his other hand to help Cody reach completion. Randy's hands and the power of the passion in the kiss sent Cody over and he shot streams of white cum stain Randy's couch cushions. At this point Randy didn't care what Cody covered in seamen he was lost in the tight bliss of Cody's convulsing ass muscle working him over begging him to give his cum.

"Randy," Cody slumped in the older man's arms tilting his head exposing a piece of his neck that Randy's hand wasn't covering. Randy put his lips to that spot and bit down has he came into Cody hard. Randy rode the waves his legs shaking feeling like they were going to buckle. Crashing forward send he and Cody sprawled into the arm of the couch. Cody's face almost going into the cum he had pumped onto the couch.

"Holy hell, that was," Randy kissed Cody's neck.

"Intense, even more than last night," Cody was breath heavy try not to let his face hit the white mess.

"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for," Randy pulled out his cock covered in the cum that was dripping down Cody's thighs.

"Sorry about the couch," Cody stood up.

"That's ok," Randy looked over Cody's shoulder and the stains on his couch. "It's old."

"So got anymore lessons for me?" Cody smirked.

"Several," Randy picked up his shirt and wiped his cock off. "You've got a lot to learn before I set you out on the world."


End file.
